I'd Rather Stay Away from Dreamland
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Why would you want to return after this?


**I'd Rather Stay Away from Dreamland**

**A short CrackFic by Yours Truely. MY FIRST EVER KIRBY FANFIC! Woot!  
**

Kirby was jumping around the Lor, happy as can be, enjoying life. He found a copy ability room and went in there, happy to find copy abilities, hence the name "copy ability room".

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily, eating a fire and becoming _FLAME KIRBY_!

He then turned dramatically and caught sight of a dummy.

The dummy cowered in the corner, crying, "Noooo! Don't hurt me!"

Kirby set it on fire.

Then he went on his merry way.

** ...IN NUTTY NOON, THE ONLY STAGE THE AUTHOR COULD REMEMBER THE NAME OF...**

Kirby set fire! To the rain!

Watched it burn...as he...

_...WENT INSANE_!

And the enemies cried, and they died and it was from the rain...the _raaaaiiin_...

"All right, that's enough of that!" said Batman from the corner...wait...that's Meta Knight.

We'll just call him Meta.

"This ends here! DIE KIRBY!"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, accidentally setting a Waddle Dee on fire. Meta drew his sword and faced his enemy.

"Prepare to die! Fight me!"

Before they could do anything, the ground shook and a baby four headed dragon popped out. It glanced at each one of them in turn before coughing fire. It was extremely cute.

"MINE!" Meta shouted, diving for the dragon.

"MINE!" King DeDeDe shouted from the sidelines, diving in and stealing Meta's baby dragon.

"MUHAHAHAH!"

"_NOOOO!_" Meta cried as King DDD flew off. "Come on, Kirby! We must save my future heir!"

"Poyo." Kirby said, stating he was helping an alien repair his starship.

"Who cares?! ONWARD!" Meta declared.

**...ONE BILLION ENEMIES, TWO FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS, THREE POKER GAMES, TEN BATHROOM BREAKS, AND FIFTEEN BUCKS LATER... **

"The final battle is before us," Meta said solemnly. "Are you prepared?"

"Poyo." Kirby shrugged.

"ONWARD!"

They burst into King DDD's throne room. "UNHAND MY DRAGON, YOU BALLOON!"

King DDD gave them an odd look. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Well, Kirby insisted on a few games of poker." Meta sighed.

"It doesn't matter! PREPARE TO DIE!" DDD lifted a huge hammer. And thus the battle began.

**ONE ARROW TO THE KNEE, THREE HAMMERS TO THE HEAD, ONE SWORD TO THE STOMACH, ONE META KNIGHT TO KIRBY'S COPY ABILITY, AND ONE AWESOME BATTLE LATER... **

"Kirby...! I'm dying...! Tell my dragon...to live a good life..." Meta said while dying.

"Poyo!" Kirby pointed to some food that was randomly in a corner, stating he should go get it.

"I can't! I took an arrow to the knee...!" Meta said dramatically.

"Poyo," Kirby said, stating he didn't HAVE knees.

"I don't care...! I'm dying...!"

Kirby rolled his eyes and walked over to the food and ate it. He then walked back over to Meta, cheeks bulging with food.

"What are you doing...? Save my dragon...!"

Kirby said a muffled "Poyo", but it sounded like "Offmm."

"What...? No, I don't need mouth-to-mouth...I'm not drowning!... Plus I don't have a mouth!"

"Offmm," Kirby insisted around the food.

"What?! WAIT! I FEEL BETTER NOW! OH MY G—_NOOOOO_!" Meta wailed.

**...THREE MINUTES OF KIRBY REGURGITATING FOOD AT META KNIGHT LATER... **

"I hate you... I'd rather you left me to die..." Meta cried.

"Poyo," Kirby said.

"Oh, my dragon? Where is he? Norbert!" Meta named his dragon. Good for him.

Norbert crawled over to him, happy that his mommy came back.

"I missed you, Norbert!" Meta said.

"ROAR!" Norbert replied. He grew wings and flew away.

"Wait..." Meta squeaked. Kirby patted him on the back.

"Poyo." he said. They grow up so fast...

Meta sighed. "Come on, let's fix that starship that alien needs."

"Poyo," Kirby said.

"ONWARD!"

They walked off into the unknown together.

Little did they know that little "Norbert" would shoot down the Lor Starship thing in the future...

**THE END?**

** My brother and I are addicted to Return to Dreamland, and whenever we transfer health to each other, we say, "KISS MEH," really creeper-ish -ly. It's so much fun. **

**I'm so wierd.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this random piece of randomness!**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


End file.
